


things have a strange way of working out

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Armitage Hux, But he's decent to Hux, Canon-Typical Violence, Dom/sub Undertones, Hux was never demoted, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Murder, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Top Kylo Ren, set before TRoS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: It’s a privileged place to be—close enough to Ren’s raging, red-hot sun to feel his warmth, yet not so close that it will burn Hux away into nothing.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 222
Collections: Villain Kylo Week





	things have a strange way of working out

**Author's Note:**

> Another ficlet for Villain Kylo Week! This one fulfills the prompt "Cold-Blooded Murder."
> 
> I've written so much about Kylo being mean to Hux lately, I figured I should write Kylo being mean to everyone _except_ Hux.

For once, Hux is sitting out tonight’s Supreme Council meeting, and instead finds himself comfortably holed up in his quarters, the silken fabric of his robe _swishing_ against his bare skin as he moves from the refresher to the main room. On the counter next to the conservator, an automatic kettle, sensing his movement, beeps into life and begins to bubble and steam before spitting out an aromatic blend of minty herbal tea into the waiting mug below. 

Usually, Hux would work all the way until the late shift and attend every meeting in between, especially as the counterattacks from the Resistance continue to ramp up. And yet, the men and women that the Supreme Leader had packed the Council with, intelligent and expedient strategists that they appear, are still beneath a man of his position.

Hux figures that someone who stands shoulder to shoulder with Kylo Ren can afford to sit out the occasional perfunctory meeting—especially as he expects a full briefing of the most important matters later on, in a far more personal fashion. 

He fetches the steaming mug and blows on the surface, watching the steam waver and dissipate before taking a sip. Hux hums pleasantly, feeling the warm liquid trickle all the way down to his stomach. Sighing, he turns around to head towards the couch—

—Only to nearly run smack dab into a solid, black-clothed chest that seemingly appears out of nowhere.

“Ren!” Hux exclaims, nearly dropping the mug. The tea sloshes over the rim, threatening to spill all over Hux’s front, only to freeze in a cloud of droplets as Ren contains them with ease. He holds them suspended in place for a boastful moment, before they rain placidly back down to refill the general’s mug to the top.

Hux frowns at the parlor trick, even if it’s far better than being scalded by freshly brewed tea. 

“You brute. You frightened me.” Hux sets the mug onto the counter and glances towards the door of his quarters. “How did you slip through without the security system detecting you?” he says, raising an eyebrow. 

“You’re wearing my favorite robe,” Ren replies, not even acknowledging the question, which makes Hux’s jaw twitch. He moves to put some space between himself and Ren, but before he can get more than a single pace away Ren’s heavy paws lash out and catch him around the waist, drawing him back in close. 

Hux huffs, not bothering to resist. “What, was the Supreme Council so frigid that you need me to remember what it’s like to feel alive?” He places his hands on Ren’s front, this time less to make space, and more to feel the contours of Ren’s chest beneath the thick fabric of his tunic. 

“It isn’t the same without you there,” Ren says, leaning in to nuzzle his nose against the slope of Hux’s cheekbone. Hux lets his hands travel upwards, until his arms loop around Ren’s neck. 

“It gets dull, after a while. Watching them all fruitlessly try to curry your favor, out of the fear of being next in line to be brutalized, even killed…”

Indeed, as of late hardly a Council meeting seemed to pass without injury or death. Kylo Ren had never been a patient or understanding man, and becoming Supreme Leader had only enabled and validated his sense of superiority over all other livings things. Any member of the Supreme Council, no matter how untouchable they believed their status made them, was susceptible to the Supreme Leader’s murderous, unpredictable rage if he perceived they stepped out of line. Over time, the rotating vacant seats at the meetings had become just as tedious to Hux as the meetings themselves. 

“You smell like blood,” Hux comments, inhaling the scent off of the crop of wild black hair before him, “who was is this time?”

Ren hums low in his throat, pulling Hux off of him and turning the general around. Hux stops expecting a response as he’s crowded against the counter, a thick thigh working up between his legs, so he’s surprised when he hears Ren respond. “General Quinn.”

“Oh?” Hux remembers him, vaguely. Yet another in the endless parade of pale, balding ex-Imperials who thought the young general failed to notice their disdain. 

“He mouthed off,” Ren says, lips warm on the shell of Hux’s ear. His arms cinch more tightly about the general’s waist, his fingers kneading the silky material of the robe, bunching it up before letting it flutter out of his grasp. “Not everyone knows how to behave the way you do.”

Hux snorts. “Do I have a history of doing what you say? I don’t recall.”

“When we’re alone, you do,” Ren whispers, before closing an invisible vice around Hux’s neck.

The general lets out a whimper, hating himself a little bit for how right Ren is. The pressure around his throat is hardly enough to choke, but still sends a sick little thrill shooting through Hux’s ribcage to circle like a pod of hungry sharks in his loins. 

For so many who had defied and displeased Kylo Ren, this sensation was the last thing they ever felt. Hux had never known Ren to hesitate when it came to a kill. He was vicious as a rabid dog, brutal and terrible even with his reign just beginning to flourish. Not a soul ever experienced an ounce of his restraint and mercy.

Except for Hux. 

Abruptly Ren eases the pressure around the general’s throat, the surge of raw breath into his lungs making his cock jump. Hux rasps, eyelids fluttering, his thighs clenching around the jut of Ren’s leg. It’s a privileged place to be—close enough to Ren’s raging, red-hot sun to feel his warmth, yet not so close that it will burn him away into nothing.

Before long, Ren has Hux opened up, one knee braced against the edge of the counter, the other shaking as it struggles to hold the general’s weight against the onslaught of thrusts from behind. With his sleek robe rucked up around his waist, Hux’s speared ass is totally exposed, already pale skin washed out by the stark, recessed lighting overhead. And it hurts, yes, to have Ren inside of him with only the scantest amount of prep, but it’s a far more delicious pain than having one’s ribs broken against durasteel walls until blood fills the mouth and drowns the lungs, or feeling every inch of a burning pillar of plasma as it sinks through one’s belly. There are many, many terrible things that a man like Kylo Ren could do to a mortal body, and sex was, really, the most benign, the most mutual. 

And while General Quinn’s body floats out into the dark void of space, relegated to nothing more than obscurity like the rest of those on the Supreme Council who’d earned similar fates, Armitage Hux spends the rest of the evening in the comfort of his bed, clove cigarra pinched between his fingers, the brutish, bloodthirsty Supreme Leader resting softened and satisfied against the general’s bruised and bitten but stubbornly _still-beating_ chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://thethespacecoyote.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heir_of_breath7/).


End file.
